De novios y tardes calurosas
by Charly Land
Summary: Eren es novio de Levi, lo ama demasiado que le duele enormente que lo traicione con 'ese', pero esta vez nadie lo detentra, acabara con su rival y recuperara a su novio. Aunque Levi no le hará caso. [Ereri] [Dedicado a ElisaM2331]


**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de del ser más sádico del mundo proveniente de los Andes, Hajime "La llama maligna" Isayama, la trama es mía. Derechos reservados a Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Ereri. Insinuación del sexo oral. Cositas raras de la autora.

 **Nota |** ¡Hello! Este drabble es para mi amada madre Gea, **ElisaM2331,** gracias por todo cariñin. Espero disfruten este intento de comedia ¡A leer!

 **De novios y tardes calurosas**

 **Capitulo Único**

 **.**

 **.**

Eren ajustó la visión de sus binoculares, el calor de la tarde le consumía la piel en sudor pero no por eso se quitaría la capucha que cubría su identidad. Jamás. Antes tenía que acabar con su misión. La misión más importante de su vida. Espiar a su novio y apartarlo de 'ese' maldito. Tragó saliva al verlo reclinado sobre el barandal de aquel lugar, llevaba un overol corto, la camiseta manga larga le quedaba grande y dejaba a la vista uno de sus hombros — la deliciosa piel cremosa quedaba expuesta —, Eren tragó saliva, imágenes de él mordiendo esa piel le inundó la cabeza. El castaño agitó esos pensamientos. Debía concentrarse.

Era un día caluroso, de esos días en que podrías freír un huevo en el pavimento. Y tal vez por eso, el castaño entendía las acciones tan repentinas de su novio al haber salido de casa así nada más — en aquel provocativo atuendo —, pero no podía perdonar que no le hubiera permitido ayudarlo en sofocar el ardiente calor — aunque sabía que al final él sólo le serviría para aumentar el calor. Se abofeteó mentalmente —, y mucho menos lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando.

¡Lo estaba traicionado!

Hiperventiló. Contuvo las lágrimas incipientes.

¿Cómo podía hacerle eso?

¿Es que acoso no notaba que lo hería?

Pero suponía que no podía competir contra 'él'.

Quiso llorar al ver el desarrollo de todo.

Levi se había sentado en una silla metálica y balanceaba sus pies distraídamente. Era crueldad verlo ahí, mientras su lengua rosa recorría la punta redondeada de 'ese' — seguramente estaba disfrutando de sus placeres —, la metía levemente en su boca y repetía el proceso, después recorría desde la punta hasta la base y subía de vuelta. En algún momento el azabache hizo un gesto que hasta él captó, un sonido demasiado incitante de 'plop'

Las otras personas del lugar se giraron a verlo, y varios pares de ojos masculinos lo vieron con deseo, relamiéndose los labios. Levi seguía en su trabajo placenteramente oral.

Y Eren lanzó los binoculares, estampándolos contra el suelo, volviéndolo añicos. Eso no se quedaría así, ahora mismo iría a enseñarle a 'ese' quien era el que mandaba.

Nadie usurparía su lugar.

Nadie le robaría a su novio.

Ni 'ese' ni nadie.

Con pasos firmes y que producían el sonido de una estampida, se cruzó la calle y entró a aquel lugar. Levi estaba demasiado metido en su placentero mundo donde el calor no existía, así que cuando el muchacho lo alejo de un zarpazo de 'ese' dio un respingo de susto.

— ¡¿Qu-é carajos?¡

— Yo soy el único que puede darte todo lo que necesites. No tienes que recurrir a nadie más.

'Ese' se derritió entre sus manos. Seguramente de miedo.

— Eres un mocoso estúpido — pero sonrió con soltura —. Está bien. Vamos a casa. Pero luego no te quejes.

— No lo haré gatito —y alcanzándole el paso, le tomó de la mano, no sin antes estampar contra el suelo a su rival.

Su rival que no era nada más que una pobre paleta de cubierta sabor cereza con relleno de vainilla.

Ah, es que a Eren se le había olvidado comentar que su novio durante la época de verano se volvía un adicto de aquellas dichosas paletas. Todo por saciar su calor y no molestar al castaño para que le preparara continuamente duchas de agua fría. Porque Levi odiaba sentirse sucio por el sudor.

Pero como Eren era tan territorialista, se sentía amenazado hasta por una paleta.

¡Si tan sólo Levi no fuera tan jodidamente sensual! Todo estaría en paz.

Las paletas y Eren no serían enemigos.

Todos serían felices.

Al día siguiente Levi volvió a traicionar a Eren con otra paleta de helado. Total, el castaño siempre le calentaba el agua demasiado rápido. La paleta era mil veces mejor, además que eran una deliciosa manera de practicar para darle un buen trato al titán que su novio guardaba en los pantalones.

 *** Notas finales:**

Sabían que esto nació de mi frustración por que se me dañaron los archivos de mis actualizaciones – nube depresiva – y de estar viendo la movie IT. Raro ¿verdad?

Pero bueno, espero les haya gustado esta locura mia.

Si les gustó, **dejadme un review** , que me ayudan a continuar y vivir.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
